


Vapulear

by ErukaPS



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Feels, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 07:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErukaPS/pseuds/ErukaPS
Summary: Sasuke y él, en el odio y en el amor, siempre estuvieron en igualdad, porque sólo un cobarde huye de la revancha.





	Vapulear

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, soy nuevísima en esta página y hace tiempo que no escribo, pero pues aquí está, si logré subir la historia correctamente, espero que la disfruten. En caso contrario, por favor alguien tiéndame un cable u.u  
> Por cierto, esta historia tiene una carga tremenda de OoC, principalmente en el personaje de Sai. Además, el sistema penal japones no me servía para esta historia, así que está bastante "holliwoodeado".

Antes, cuando las cosas estaban bien, el 10 de octubre era un día de inocencia feliz, tan lleno de energía juvenil, de explosión e implosión de sensaciones, de éxtasis, de subidones emocionales, de manía. Cumpleaños perfectos año con año.

¿Qué era ahora?  
Tenía las manos sobre la pequeña mesita, sin dejar que se movieran demasiado, no quería que notaran lo nervioso que estaba. Este diez de octubre quizás podía ser su año, como regalo de cumpleaños. Vamos, vamos.

-Prisión, señor Uzumaki –le dijo con seriedad su abogado, un tipo serio que tenía el buen hábito de ser lacónicamente honesto. Asintió, claro que ese año no era su año, ninguno lo era desde hacía cuatro. No, a lo mejor ninguno lo era desde que había nacido.

Regresó a su celda, compartida con otro reo que se sabía tan culpable que ni siquiera metía amparos ni se excusaba en verborrea legal. Un tipo duro, le daba gusto compartir celda con él porque no era insoportablemente emocional.

-¿Cómo fue? –interrogó cortésmente, levantándose del camastro para verlo.

 

-Mal, me quedaré a cumplir la condena completa –repuso sin fuerzas. Su compañero asintió, pero no intentó reconfortarlo.

Sai era un buen tipo.

Durante la comida, se le hizo agua la boca con el sabor de la carne pasada, hacía días que no servían carne y ya ni siquiera le importaba que le pudiera enfermar su estado. Valía la pena. A su lado, Sai acababa de regresar de su puntual visita semanal. Le quitaba siempre diez minutos de comida, pero por el moreno podía quitarle un mes. Valía la pena morir de inanición si con ello era capaz de ver a su pareja. Y por lo que sabía, su pareja también sacrificaba su vida, pues se había mudado a un distrito cercano a la prisión, donde tenía que trabajar de algo no relacionado con su profesión, donde además tenía que vivir con el escarnio de que los demás supieran que no sólo era un puto homosexual, sino también la perra de un asesino.

Al irse a la cama, Sai solía mirar algunos minutos una fotografía que sólo era secreta formalmente, pero todos sabían que era su posesión más valiosa. Él no tenía nada, a veces su abuela intentaba pasarle amuletos de buena suerte, sus padres le habían colado una fotografía de los tres juntos, pero él simplemente había botado todo. No quería ver nada, si pudiera arrancarse los ojos, sería mejor.

No, si pudiera arrancarse los recuerdos sí sería mejor.

Respiró sin fuerzas, sin ganas. Unas celdas más allá estaban dándole una paliza a alguien.

Se acordó de cuando él se metía en peleas que no eran suyas, dispuesto a defender al débil y desprotegido de turno aunque no lo conociera ni de vista. Justicia, energía en estado puro, puras ganas de joder a los que jodían. Ahora escuchaba los gemidos de dolor, sofocados con alguna cosa, y no se removía nada en él. El primer año estaba demasiado adolorido en cuerpo y alma como para meterse en una pelea ni para defenderse a sí mismo, el segundo desarrolló una extraña sensación de indiferencia. Extraña porque nunca la había sentido en toda su vida. El tercero se quedó ciego, podían pasar un mar de cosas a su alrededor, él ya ni giraba la cabeza.

El cuarto perdió esperanzas.

Por la mañana trabajaba arduamente, mecánicamente lijando maderas que no sabía en qué se convertirían. Podría preguntar, pero le daba lo mismo. En el descanso ridículo que les era concedido a los reos sentía las miradas posadas en él, pero no se relacionaba con nadie. Sai a veces estaba con él, por eso no se metían. Un error en el sistema judicial o un soborno tremendo lo tenían en una prisión con el grueso de la población, pero en realidad tendría que estar en alguno de esos complejos edificios penales, en donde te llenan de cadenas y no te permiten ni acercarte a las paredes.

Cinco asesinatos a sangre fría, seis días de torturas que iban desde el cliché hasta la creatividad malsana.

Nadie se metería con Sai, aunque por fuera pareciera un tipo agradable, excepto cuando sonreía. Naruto realmente no lo buscaba, y Sai tampoco es que se hubiese auto nombrado su protector, pero ambos eran de pocas palabras y su presencia les era soportable. Los ponían a caminar como caballos, en círculos, para que sus músculos no se atrofiaran, pero en general el descanso era eso, descanso, y tenían una canasta de básquetbol y algo que podría ser una portería. Podían jugar, pero pocos lo hacían y siempre eran los mismos.

La visita semanal era lo más difícil. Su abuela intentaba mantener la cordura, sus padres sufrían espasmos de dolor sólo con verlo en el gris traje de reo. Sus amigos tenían prohibido visitarlo, algunos lo habrían hecho a pesar de todo, pero algunos ya no lo reconocían, no soportaban ver el cuerpo de su mejor amigo habitado por esa presencia plana.

En realidad, matar a Sasuke sólo les afectó, de verdad, a dos personas.

Naruto estaba en prisión, rogando con cada juicio de amparo que por dios, por dios por dios, por las pruebas falsificadas, obtener lo que deseaba. Itachi estaba al pie del cañón, con pruebas falsas, decidido a no concederle nunca algo tan injusto como la libertad.

-Nunca pensé que yo pudiera ser así de sádico –le confesó Sai un día. No era un día especial, realmente, pero lo dijo como si alguno de los dos lo estuviera esperando.- Realmente pensaba sólo matarlos, pero supongo que mientras hacía mis planes, se fueron sumando las ideas. Violaron salvajemente a mi pareja. Tenían que pagar, era tan evidente que no sé cómo es que fue tan fácil atraparlos. Esperé un año para que Gaara se recuperara un poco, es un ser humano de esos que no sabes si son máquinas o personas hasta que pasa algo como esto. Los primeros meses estuvo bastante mal, pero se recuperó, supongo que respiró tres veces y decidió seguir con su vida. Yo no pude, no estaba hirviendo de rabia pero era una cuestión de honor. No puedes decir que amas a alguien y luego no hacer nada cuando lo dañan.

"Los atrapé en casa de mi madre, ella estaba de viaje y su casa está lo bastante apartada como para no despertar sospechas. Como te digo, yo sólo iba a matarlos, pero cuando iba a hacerlo, ellos parecían tan aterrorizados de morir que me pareció injusto. Tenían que desear la muerte, y la única manera de desear morir, es que la otra opción te resulte insoportable. Necesitaba que ellos buscaran desesperadamente el suicidio, que rogaran por él, que se hablaran en susurros y se rogaran uno a otro acabar con su vida. Y cuando todo eso pasó, los maté. Todo esto de la prisión no es nada, Gaara entendió mis motivos. Somos tan felices como antes de esto. Quizás es que sí somos máquinas."

 

Sai había matado por amor, quizás por eso es que ambos soportaban la presencia del otro.

Otra vez la noche y otra vez llantos o gemidos, a veces fornicaban, a veces violaban, a veces sólo alguien tenía miedo. Él se quedaba quieto, escuchando lejanamente, casi sin procesarlo. Revivía la escena y le parecía mentira. A vece se reía porque todo había pasado de una forma tan estúpida que si Sasuke estuviese vivo, también se reiría. Se descojonarían de la risa, se tirarían al piso, y luego se besarían, se morderían, Sasuke lo follaría hasta que se odiaran o se amaran otra vez.

No existían los término medios, o se amaban a o se odiaban. O se follaban o se iban a los puños. O se gritaban obscenidades o se maldecían mutuamente. O se iban a la cama a dormir como niños o se separaban durante meses como dos adultos resentidos.

-O él me mataba, o yo lo mataba a él –le confesó a Sai. Era otro día cualquiera, el moreno no le había pedido explicaciones pero ¿por qué no darlas? Era como un ejercicio de reflexión pero en voz alta –no recuerdo una era sin Sasuke, fuimos vecinos, compartimos todos los grados escolares, decidimos estudiar lo mismo no por seguir al otro sino porque a ambos nos gustaba. Tampoco recuerdo cuando empezamos a gustarnos y a odiarnos, yo creo que fue así siempre. De niños peleábamos tanto que los padres de Sasuke me miraban con odio, y mis padres querían mudarse. No sé por qué no lo hicieron.

"Tampoco sé cuándo empezaron los besos, no sé cuándo nos dio igual besarnos o pegarnos. Ni siquiera me acuerdo de por qué Sasuke siempre iba arriba, tal vez lanzamos una moneda al aire o simplemente era una de esas cosas que tienen que ver con la preferencia, como el hecho de que a mí me gustaban más las peleas a golpes y a él los insultos hirientes. Nunca vivimos juntos, era estúpido, no nos habríamos puesto de acuerdo ni para elegir una zona para vivir, mucho menos un piso. Pero siempre estábamos en un departamento o en otro. Sasuke era tan popular que se sacudía a las chicas por montones, a mí me buscaban para relaciones más serias, pero ninguno de los dos aceptaba (a veces ni notaba) a nadie más. Yo no me habría dejado coger por una polla que no fuera la de él, y Sasuke no hubiera metido la suya en otro agujero que no fuera el mío. No es una cuestión de exclusividad, es que era algo natural."

"En una pelea Sasuke me dio tan duro en el abdomen que tuve heridas internas y estuve hospitalizado dos semanas. Yo le rompí la nariz tres veces y casi le arranqué la oreja. Lo único que sabíamos, y de forma intuitiva, eran las debilidades del otro. Él me decía todo lo que yo no sabía que me dolía, yo le gritaba lo que él sí sabía pero nadie se atrevía a decirle. Se preocupaban por nosotros. El hermano mayor de Sasuke intentó engañarlo para sacarlo del país, mis padres no me quitaban el ojo. Pero cuando nos hicimos adultos los límites se extinguieron. Ya los dos podíamos gritarnos y odiarnos, amarnos y follarnos, sin demasiada supervisión. No es tan raro ¿qué clase de adultos continúa con el juego que empezaron siendo niños?"

"Introducir armas en las peleas fue tan natural que no sé porque no lo hicimos desde siempre. A veces nos moríamos de la risa pensando en que esa arma ridícula podría matar a cualquiera de los dos, así que la dejábamos a un lado de la almohada. Era excitante. Algunas veces buscábamos lugares aislados sin saber si perderíamos la ropa o la sangre. A Sasuke le gustaban las pistolas, tan lejanas como él, a mí las armas blancas, tan burdas como yo. Ese día pudimos hacer el amor contra el pavimento del estacionamiento para festejar mi cumpleaños, pero nos fuimos a la otra dirección. Me pudo matar él, pero lo maté yo."

 

Llega el quinto año, otro diez de octubre sin globos. Esta vez, fue Itachi quien entró al cuartito destinado para las visitas de carácter legal. No se gritan, ni en los juicios ni en las otras veces que se han visto han soltado un solo grito.

-Otro triunfo Naruto-kun –le dijo solemnemente. Sasuke tenía todo el orgullo de los Uchiha, Itachi tenía la dolorosa puntería.

-Otro triunfo –repitió.

El mayor se acercó, no porque quisiera susurrarle un secreto, sino porque quería que viera bien como articulaba su condena:

-No voy a dejar que te mueras, Naruto-kun, puedes seguir inventando lo que se te antoje para ser merecedor de la pena de muerte, puedes inventarte todo lo que quieras: que no sólo lo mataste, sino que lo violaste, engañaste, torturaste… no te voy a dejar morir. Nunca vas a ser un hombre libre, Uzumaki Naruto, deja de creer que vas a librarte de vivir sabiendo que lo mataste.

 

Itachi se va. Ese año, Itachi presentó pruebas más estrictas de cómo Sasuke lo había mandado al hospital en repetidas ocasiones, por eso el juez decide que quizás Naruto mató a aquel muchacho en defensa personal. Que quizás sólo basta una condena en prisión, que su crimen no es tan grave para merecer la pena de muerte. Por fuera, parecería que el hermano mayor de Sasuke era su defensor, pero en realidad era su más abyecto verdugo.

Sasuke tenía toda la rabia incontenible, inmediata, Itachi tiene el sosiego de la venganza bien planeada, eficaz.

Regresa a su celda. Sai tiene visita, le parece que es del tipo conyugal, es bueno porque Sai es un buen tipo. Es el tipo de hombre que ama sin odiar, que odia sin lastimar. Que sabe en quién deposita cada sentimiento, sabe cómo medirlos, como verterlos.

Naruto es un idiota.

Sasuke era un idiota.

Itachi lo es a medias.

Naruto puede vivir sabiendo que lo mató, con lo que no puede vivir es sin la revancha. Desde siempre, uno daba un golpe y el otro lo devolvía. Esta vez, Naruto dio el golpe y no hay nadie que lo devuelva. No le parece justo. Se siente incompleto.

Sasuke y él, en el odio y en el amor, siempre estuvieron en igualdad.

Si él mató a Sasuke, le parece justo morirse también.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les gustara, como dije, hace tiempo que no me metía de lleno en esto de escribir, y es algo raro hacerlo de nuevo. Cualquier sugerencia es bien recibida, entre más cruenta, mejor.
> 
> Kissus ^x^


End file.
